Vigilante Justice
by ItsGacyPuddin
Summary: They aren't the brightly colored heroes running around in tights. /Redone chapter 1 so your character is most likely in it/ SYOC. Open. ocxoc ocxcanon
1. Chapter 1

**Location: New York, New York**

Rowan hurried into a 24-hour diner, avoiding the cold fall weather. He unraveled his large, wool scarf, folding it over his arm. Snow flurries were beginning to fall, though even before the wind licking at his face and arms.

"Sir!" a waiter called out, ducking under the bar and hurrying to him. "Its freezing outside! Would you like some warm coffee? Oh here, let me get you to a booth!" she seemed new at the job, her hair ajar, uniform wrinkled, the coffe pot she was holding splashing around. Rowan shook his head, following her towards a red leather booth. He sat uneasily, her hyper and disoriented attitude something he wasn't familiar with. He looked back up at his waiter, sweeping her aurburn hair out of her face as she steadily poured the caffinated beverage. A trail of black liquid trailed down the white mug, leaving a large puddle.

"Sir, I'm s-so sorry! It's my first day!" she squeaked, her eyes bulging. Rowan chuckled, "It's fine." he said, shaking it off. The waiter, whose name tag read Maggie, nodded, "I'll go get some napkins!" she apologized once again before scurrying off. Rowan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. All he wanted to do was get out of the cold and relax, but now he found himself consoling a squabbling girl. The leather seat across from his crunched making Rowan open his eyes. Two men sat, darken sunglasses perched on their noses, blank stares sketched on their faces. Rowan jumped, not wanting the company.

"Can I help you?" he asked, eyes wide. He did not expect his tone to be so scared, wanting the question to come out as snarky and sarcastic. The man seated by the window chuckled childishly, his blonde curls clumping to his forehead. He seemed to be the younest, judging from his character, his wide jaw line clicking with giggles. The man next to him rolled his eyes, tugging at the collar of his leather jacket. "Yesh!" he mumbled, eyes narrowed.

"Your mother called us. Well, more like we called her," The giggling boy piped up, "I'm Isaac by the way. And Mr. Distant is Darren," he greeted, sticking a hand out.

"Dude!" Darren whined, pouting, "You know it's just cause Lola and I broke up!" he grumbled.

"Yeah, more like she dumped your sorry ass," Isaac mumbled, snickering lightly. Darren scowl deepened, his glare deadly.

The waiter returned moments later, a handful of napkins and a single menu in both hands. "Oh!" she gasped, seeing the two new occupants, "I didn't realize there would be more. I only brought one-" she stopped abruptly, looking at the menu. Grunting in distress, she slung the menu onto the table, forcefully scrubbing the drink off the counter. "Can I have pizza-"

"I'll be right back!" she interrupted Isaac's request, turning on her heels and high tailing it back to the kitchen. Isaac grumbled, but quickly got over the shrude waiter, his attention turned on Rowan.

"We know about your powers," he boldy stated. Rowan sputtered, the coffee he was sipping getting caught in his throat.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he lyed, readjusting his coat. Isaac smirked, "It's okay. We've got some pretty cool tricks ourselves," his eyes glowed a bright blue, his pupils turning to slits. He flashed a smile, his K-9's sharpened to a point. Rowan gaped at the boy, looking to Darren for an explanation. He merely shook his head.

Maggie came back with two menus. She gave Rowan a look, shock evident on his face. "Here you go," she said slowly, handing the pair their menus. She looked at Rowan once again.

"Oh!" she said, "You have a feather on your shoulder. A bird must of flew over you," she spoke, her hand moving to pick it off him. Grabbing hold of it, she tore it from him. Rowan bit his lip, trying not to scream out in pain.

"T-thank you," he stuttered, his face red in pain. Maggie gulped, "Your welcome."

Darren and Isaac gave each other a look before heading out of the booth. The each took hold of one of Rowan's shoulders, bringing him to his feet. "We're getting out of here," Darren said responsibly. They escaped the diner, leaving a fuming waiter, and ran towards their car. Rowan warped his scarf around the lower half of his face, shivering slightly. The trio approached a 2012 midnight black Camaro. "This is your car?"

"Yup!" Isaac nodded, patting the hood, "Ain't she a beaut?" Rowan smiled, admiring the body of the car, not wanting to imagine how much it cost.

"No, mine," Darren corrected, jiggling the keys. He stepped into the driver's seat, placing the keys into the ignition. Isaac open a passenger door, putting one foot inside. He turn to Rowan, "You coming, partner?" he asked, putting out a hand. Rowan thought for a moment, snow hitting harder than before. Did he really want to drive around in a luxury car with complete strangers?

_Yes._

He smiled, taking hold of Isaac's hand and allowing himself to be pulled into the vehicle. Maybe this was a good thing. A new adventure. His grin grew wider as he laughed at Isaac's antics and Darren's scolding. This would definitely be one hell of an adventure.

* * *

**Howdy everyone! Starting from scratch here! Sorry for the extremmmmmmmely long wait, my mind has been so clouded this week! Anywho, after all the new submissions I am just starting from the top and making the world revolve around them! In this chapter you meet three(four) of the mains. My boys(well a good part of them that is) I have alot more to add in and I'm really excited! If I didn't portray your character properly please PM me. If you all have any suggestion please tell me! I strive to be a better writer and have happier readers so yeah. I loved this chapter and hopefully you will too! It will all be clearer in the next few chapters so if you're confused just wait.**

**So so sorry for the wait! I write this chapter like five billion times!**

**Love ya dolls!**

**xoxo,**

**Gacy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: Duran Academy; New York, New York**

Hunter scanned the hallways, looking for her friend. It was unlikely she would show today, since she had started afternoon shifts at Bartley's Diner. The girl didn't adjust well to change, and since Bartley's was especially crowded this time of year Hunter could only imagine how looney Mags had become. She whipped out her cell phone, scrolling under her contacts to find 'The Super Perfect and Amazing and Beautiful Maggie Ramsey333'. She giggled at the name her friend had put into her phone, tapping on the green telephone icon. It rang twice before groaning was heard and a faint yawn.

"Hey slut!" Hunter teased, "Where are you?"

"At home, what do you think! That job was killer," she moaned, her words muffled by what Hunter assumed was a pillow, "The best part was I got yelled at because some wackos left without paying for their coffee!" she ranted. Hunter sighed, "I'm free next period, want me to come over?"

"Aaaaaa..."

"I'll bring Ben and Jerry's," she offered, wiggling her eyebrow.

"When can you be here?" she yelled all to quickly. Hunter laughed, ready to give an answer. She felt a foot stop her, making her tip over and fall flat onto her face. She whined, propping herself up on her elbows. "What the heck?!" she yelled, looking up to her tripper. A boy and a girl stiffened their laughter, devilish grins on both their faces. "Sorry," the boy said with false sincerity, "my foot slipped."

Hunter got up, dusting herself off. Although she was a good bit shorter than the two she held her own, poking the boy in the chest. "Look wise guy, I know you did that on purpose! So if I were you I'd apologize or else you're gonna get a face full of fist!" she hissed, her brown eyes narrowed in a deadly fashion. The boy laughed his baby blue eyes twinkling.

"Shut up!" Hunter growled, raising her fist.

"Make me," the boy said carelessly. Hunter's face reddened in anger as she connected her hand with his face. She gasped as electricity surged through her. She yanked her hand away, rubbing small circles against her palms. Her strawberry-blonde hair stood on end from the currents rushing through her. She stepped back, examining him and his counterpart.

"What are you?" she whispered, eyes wide.

"Your worst nightmare," he smirked, towing the girl away. Hunter blinked, looking to the floor where all of her books and papers we spread out. Her phone laid in the mess, glowing with light against the homework assignments. She reached for it, putting it back against her ear. "Hello?"

"You're an idiot, you know that?" the other line rang out, Maggie's television murmuring in the background. Hunter sighed and began to pick up the papers she had dropped. "I'll be over in ten, but Mags, there was something up with that guy," Hunter whispered, shaking her head.

* * *

**Location: Under Music Room #4; New York, New York**

"I-I don't believe it," Rowan gaped at the underground lair equipped with advanced technology and gadgets he had never seen before.

"Pretty cool, huh? And all under the abandoned music room!" Isaac quipped, putting his arm around Rowan. Darren stood off to the side, typing away on a giant monitor. Rowan perked up, remembering something from earlier, "Hey, um, what exactly did you tell my mom? She keeps me under tight locks," he wondered, eyebrows knitted together.

Isaac laughed nervously, "We had Hunty hacked into the school's mainframe and pull your files. I called your madre and told her you had joined the 'Volunteer Club'," he gave Rowan a lopsided smile, scratching the back of his head.

Rowan blinked, taking in the information, "First off, who's 'Hunty'? And second, now I have to lie to my mom?"

"Hunty's the other team member!" Isaac said, "She might not have super cool powers like the three of us, but she's a genesis!"

"Speaking of which, where is the little geek?" he smiled sweetly, the nickname being one of admiration rather than rudeness. Isaac shrugged, hopping onto the steel desk. He kicked his legs up, setting his head on his knee. Darren sighed, taking taking his cell phone and dialing a number. It rang before a girl answered, "Can't really talk right now, Dar," the girl Rowan presumed was Hunter said, sounding quite irritated.

"Where are you?" He asked, ignoring her.

She groaned, "A friend's. Look I'll be back by two, you boys can wipe your own butts until then, right?" she joked, humor lacing her words. "Ha ha, very funny. We did need you to pull up the assassin's criminal records though," he said, "but I suppose we can wait."

Mumbling was heard from her line until she quickly responded, "Okay, gotta go, bye!" the line went dead. Darren put his phone away, turning to face Isaac and Rowan. "So, shall we begin with the tour!"

* * *

**Location: Maggie's House; New York, New York**

Hunter breathed in relief, her legs sprawled out on Maggie's bathroom floor. Maggie had come in as she was talking, trying to grab the phone and see who the mystery guy on the other end was. Hunter clumsy got the phone out of reach, cursing her utterly short stature. It was close. If Maggie knew she was part of a team of vigilantes Hunter would never hear the end of it. Maggie acted as though she were the mommy in their friendship, never letting Hunter live down all the stupid, irresponsible things she did.

She stood from her spot on the tile floor, twisting the door handle, and walking out. Maggie sat cross-legged on her twin bed, a sinister smile on her freckled face. "Who is he?" she asked, bouncing in her spot.

"Who is who?" Hunter had no idea what this Scottish chick was talking about.

"The boy on the phone! Does he go to Duran? Or is he older? Hunter you know what I told you about dating older men!" she scolded, pulling her hair up into a bun. "It's not like that!" Hunter blushed, never thinking of Darren being anything more than a friend, "It's the president of our club. He recently graduated and came back to help out," she lied, giving Maggie the same story she had told her patents. Maggie nodded skeptically, "Okay," she started, "I'll believe you for now, but if I find out you're dating a fifty year old granddaddy there will be hell to p-" before she could finish Hunter threw a pillow in her face, silencing the girl and starting an all out pillow fight war.

* * *

**Location: Duran Academy; New York, New York**

"Mr. Blake Cross, you must understand we do not tolerate delinquent behavior," Ms. Bertenelle, the head administrator for Duran Academy, spoke, her live thick with a German accent. Blake glared, his gaze focused on her enormous mole, wishing he could poke it with a stick. Her cat-eyed glasses laid on the end of her rounded nose, wrinkles creased between the fold of her neck. A perfect bun held her black hairs in place and bright, plum colored lipstick lined her thin lips.

"Due to your previous school's comments, I believe the only thing keeping you hear is your grades. If I catch you slipping you can kiss your scholarship goodbye," she lectured, waving a finger in his face while scanning over his records.

"And you have a criminal record, tsk tsk..." she shook her head forcing Blake to roll his pale blue eyes. He ran a hand threw his gelled back hair, irritated by the woman's squabble.

After a pregnant pause, she spoke, "You start this coming Monday, Mr. Cross. 8:45 on the dot," the administer placed a yellow piece of paper in front of Blake. He snatched it from her, stuffing it into his messenger bag.

"Have an educational day," she chimed as he stomped out of the classroom, mumbling profanities under his breath.

* * *

**Howdy all! Chapter 2 done! I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to read the revised Chapter 1! I know you haven't seen it yet but I decide to redo the story due to new characters!:) Not even finished introducing them all yet! I have a great story line in my head and hopefully it will work out as planned. I have to say, it will be difficult with so many characters and clashing personalities, but I strive to give you all a great story! Please keep reading cause its more than likely that your character will be in the next coming chapters and if I haven't introduced it by the fifth please PM me for feedback. These coming chapters are just to introduce the team and not all will be joining automatically, but they will still be a major part of the story. Please review! I love you all!**

**Have a dashing day!**

**xoxo,**

**Gacy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Location: Apartment Building; Key Largo, Florida**

Seven knew it was her job to kill Luthor's lackey, but that didn't mean she couldn't tease the poor soul first. She took hold of his tie, fiddling with his oversized belt buckle. He groaned as his back hit the wooden chair, forcing him to sit down. "You're so sexy," he purred, "dragging his fingers through her brown locks.

"Mhm," she murmured, kissing his neck. Even though she needed to fill her quota within the next half an hour, the life of a villainess was lonesome, and she craved physical touch. The man wasn't bad looking, quite normal with a flashy, expensive suit, buzz cut hair, and dull, grey eyes. Quite attractive compared to the leather faced villains she was used to. She herself was in work pants and a simple black bra, a disguise that helped her get into Lex Corp.

She pulled his jacket back, undoing the first three buttons. "Bedroom?" he offered, taking hold of her hips and carrying her to the small bedroom. He dropped her on the mattress, a cloud of dusk flying into the air. The two paid no mind and continued with their actions. Seven ripped off the rest of his dress shirt, revealing a tan and toned stomach. She licked her lips, eyes momentarily looking at the corner table, in which held a syringe filled with a highly potent amount of cobra vemon. An amount that could kill within minutes.

He grabbed her jaw with his thumb and index finger, hungrily placing his lips on here. She moaned, cracking open an eye to look at digital clock.

11:52.

She had seven minutes to get the job done. She kissed him harder, taking his large wrists in one hand and straddling his waist. He chuckled, "Is this some kind of foreplay?"

"Mmm... You can say that," she purred, opening the table's drawer.

"What are you getting out?" he asked, eyes glistening in suspicion for a split second.

"My whip," she joked, planting her lips on his chest and trailing kisses down his stomach. Now he was distracted, his eyes on her and her plump, puckered lips.

She slowly pulled out the syringe, making sure she didn't make any unwanted noise. Now was her time to strike. She stabbed the needle into his neck, hitting a vain. He cried out in pain, the pleasurable thoughts evaporating. "W-w-," he tried to speak hands clenching the needle. He pulled it out, a drops landing on his bare chest. His fingers touched the hole in his neck, hot, red liquid following from it.

Seven got up, fishing for a shirt in her banister. She shrugged on a large white tee shirt, soon drawing her attention onto the man. "W-w-why?" he stammered, body paralyzed.

"It's part of the job," she thought a moment, not remembering his name.

"Drake," he stated, trying to power past the injection. She let out a breath, "It was fun while it lasted, Drake. I can't say I'd miss ya!"

She walked out of the room, slamming the door shut leaving Drake cursing inside. She turned on the radio, sashaying towards the refrigerator.

_"I've seen the world_  
_Done it all, had my cake now_  
_Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now_  
_Hot summer nights mid July_  
_When you and I were forever wild_  
_The crazy days, the city lights_  
_The way you'd play with me like a child,"_

She sang along with the famous artist, her voice off key, but stopped once she saw a sheet of notebook paper taped to the fridge. She ripped it off, opening the note and reading it carefully. In anger, she crumpled it up and threw it at the wall. "AGHHH!" she screamed in frustration, pulling her hair. Grabbing a kitchen knife, she ran back into the room, ready to take her anger out on the man's corpse. The music still blaring in the background.

_"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful_  
_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful,"_

* * *

**Location: Under Music Room #4; New York, New York**

"Oh my baby, it's okay, mamas here! Did anybody hurt you?" Hunter asked, brown eyes wide as she stood by the ladder. The three boys looked up, confused as to who she was talking to. Isaac stood up, arms spread out wide, "I'm alright, bab-"

She quickly pushed past him, hugging the computer behind him. Darren and Rowan suppressed their laughter, both seated on two long, black couches. Darren stood up, "Where were you? We had Bird Boy ready to meet the highly talked about brainiac," he said, standing up, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Hunter turned around, quirking her hip to the left, "Oh, I'm sorry, last time I checked my life didn't revolve around you or this club!" she snapped.

Darren stepped forward, being the eldest, he took position as the leader, his eyes holding a challenging glare. "Last time I checked, it does," he crossed his arms, glowering down at her. "Uh," her eyes went wide as she looked down at the floor, "I can't lie to her anymore," she whispered, hands folded behind her back.

"Then don't," she looked up at him im question. Darren moved to the computer pulling up a student file. A girl with red hair and scattered freckles popped up on the screen.

Maggie.

"I know you two are friends, so I've been conducting research on her, seeing if she had any abilities that would fit our group," he began, looking up at her report.

"Stalker," Isaac whispered in Rowan's ear, giggling lightly.

"I watched her leave the diner she works at one day. A man stopped her, he was drunk I assumed. I was about to go out and help her when he reached for her hand," all attention was on him now. Hunter's eyes were wide in fear as she gripped onto Isaac and Rowan's tee shirts. The two looked oddly at her before turning back to Darren.

",but she didn't seem to flinch. The next thing I know, the man is flying back into the road, his limps were twisting in a way I've never seen before, almost demonic," he ran a hand through his brown hair, smiling sweetly, "She looked around before running away. I think we should recuit her," he finished, leaving everyone stunned.

"She- she has powers!" Hunter exploded, squeezing the fabric of the boy's shirts tighter, her nails digging into their skin, "How could she not tell me? I mean, I know I didn't tell her I was apart of the team, but that's different! If I had a power I'd tell her! And she can't join the club! I forbid it! Don't go creeping on people without me, Darren! I should have known about this! You little-" her rant was cut short by Isaac.

"Ow! My shoulder!" he whined, tugging away his arm. Hunter growled, stomping towards Darren.

"Listen here, you little doppelganger! I won't have you bring her into this! Its to dangerous!" she yelled. Darren narrowed his eyes, "She's more skilled then you and she could be a valuable asset to our team," he countered, smiling smugly. Hunter sputtered a reply before blowing out a breath and walking back to the couches, her shoulders slumped.

"It can't be that bad, Hunty! She seems like she can fight and plus she's a total babe," Isaac laughed, slinging his arm around Hunter. She glowered, elbowing him in the stomach before, marching away yet again to go type on her computer.

"What did I say?" Isaac again, holding his belly. Rowan shook his head, taking out a book from his backpack. Darren sighed, "Out of all the vigilantes in the world, I got stuck with this group of crazies."

* * *

**Howdy all! I'm back again and absolutely love this chapter! You get a feel for how the team interacts together and the hardships of inducting a new member. I also loved Seven's part! She's so edgy and suave! Heehee, the next chapter will be out sooner than the last! I'm really getting into this you guys! I already have futures for these guys planned out!**

**Speaking of which, I want you guys to PM me if you have a character in thus story and we can discuss your character's future because I plan on going into that pretty soon. I know the last few chapters have been back to back, but that will probably change in the next.**

**So please remember to review and PM me about the future and also love interests.:)**

**Love ya dolls,**

**xoxo**

**Gacy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay you guys, this might not be the best since I write like half of it and it got deleted and whenever that happens I get really pissed and procrastinate. So sorry if it isn't my best, but I'll try to rope things together and get it at a good point where when I'm not totally pissed I can can go back to writing like my awesome self again(lol I suck so sorry). Anywho, on with ze story!**

* * *

**Location: Albany Home for Orphaned Girls; Albany, New York**

Hannah smiled shyly at the three small girls, a cream bed sheet lying before her crossed legs. She was never good with people, always the outcast of the bunch. She knew it would be awkward when Mrs. Martinez assigned her with teaching sheet folding. She tugged it forwards, placing it so that it was flat on the ground. The trio watched with anticipation as Hannah folded the blanket, the small children not knowing how to do so themselves.

"Just like that! She mumbled, showing off her handy work to the group. The 'ooed' and 'aaed', eyes spraklimg as though she had just preformed a magic trick. "How'd ya do it?" one with ebony pigtails wondered, gripping a corner of the sheet in one tiny hand while tugging at the hem of Hannah's jean jacket with another. Hannah shrugged, "It's easy. Just take it like this and flip it twice," she showed them again, causing another round of praise.

"That's so cool! I wanna try!" a scratchy voice one chirped, her short, jagged hair cut rustling as she spoke. She gripped the blanket, trying her hardest to remember Hannah's instructions. Minutes later, she let out a cry of defeat, entangling herself in the bed sheet. Hannah awkwardly patted the crying girl's back, not knowing how to console her.

Having an idea, she took out her stuffed lizard, Ish, and handed it to the weeping child. She sniffed, the snot running down her nose going back in. She held the plushie close, cradling it as though it were a real animal. Hannah smiled softly, beginning to explain it to the other girls. Ish had always been there for her when she was sad, and he always would be, it was nice to see him make someone else happy for once.

Hannah sighed, looking out a window. It was nearly dinner time and the moon was beginning to appear. She gasped, realizing this month was a full moon. Anxiety swept over her as she gather the stack of bed sheets and her lizard and descended down the stairs and to her room, leaving the toddlers without an explantation. She placed Ish on her mattress, leaving the sheets in a pile against the door.

Wheezing, she looked at herself in the cracked mirror, examining her features. Sharp K-9's, glowing eyes, long, pointed nails. Her powers were always worse on full moons. She didn't know if she would crack and kill somebody tonight. She never knew.

The overwhelming stench of blood filled her nostrils, and she knew tonight was different. She had to get out befire she killed anybody. Taking out the suitcase she came here with, Hannah loaded all of her clothes into it, plus a picture of her, her mother, and her father. She sighed sadly, picking Ish up and opening up the window. Throwing her bag out, she hoped out too, and began trekking down the window scape.

She panted and began to run away, suitcase in tow. She looked down to Ish, as if he had asked her a question. "I don't know, but I'll find us a place. A place where someone can except us," she promised, a tear falling down her face.

* * *

**Location: Classroom A1; New York, New York**

Blake huffed, slumping in his chair. He gnawed on a pencil, half paying attention to this teacher's boring power point presentation. He already knew the information, its not like he needed a refresher course.

He looked out the small, rectangular window on the door to see if anything interesting would happen.

_Unlikely_, he told himself, but kept watching anyways.

Suddenly, a group of four walked by him, three boys, one girl. Two seemed to be agruing about something, while one raven haired boy read his book to an older looking man.

_They look like fun,_ Blake thought devilishly, _and ditching class, I really need to get to know these people!_

He smiled wickedly.

_This group is different_, he thought, _there's something up with them._

* * *

**Location: Shipping Dock; Key Largo, Florida**

She was running. Her breathe coming out in short, ragged pants. Her feet were carrying her to the shipping docks, planks of wood lining her steps. She had to get away from them. They must have wanted to hold her for ransom. That's the only logical explanation she could come up with.

A hand clamped over her mouth, her body slamming onto the wood below her. She twisted and turned against the man's grip, but it seemed as though there were two other with him, though she had only heard one set of footsteps. She craned her head around, seeing three men, all identical. She let out a muffled gasp, eyes widened in shock.

He- They wore dark grey pants with a black t-shirt over a leather jacket. He wore a sweet smile on his face- their faces, as if he were mocking her, like it were to easy. They laughed in unison, awaiting the others to come and take her away.

"Nice going, Compound!" a blonde hair boy came up to him, patting him on the shoulder.

Compound's ear piece buzzed, "Did you get him? The plane's attracting some attention!" a female over said, her voice fuzzy.

"Yup, Hunty! We got her!" the blonde chirped, pressing down on his own comm. link. The blonde suddenly flinched, holding his ear piece, the female on the other line yelling profanities at him, something about keeping their identities a secret. He grumbled before walking away, leaving Compound with the assasin. The three picked her up, dragging her away from the dock. She had given up struggling a while ago in hopes of regaining her strengthes and beating them to a pulp later on.

As they walked up the ramp that led into the average-sized, military airship, the girl dug her heels into the ground, unraveling her arms. Compound's grip on her tightened as he yanked her forward. She stumbled, falling on top of the Compound in the middle and knocking them both over. She let out an unexpected screech, her hands lamding on either side of his face to stop the two from butting heads. Her brown hair fell onto his face, sleek, black and purple suit pressed against him.

She looked up, embarrassed and angry, at the three people standing before her. The girl stepped up, hand on her hip, "Hello, Amelia. Welcome to the team."

* * *

**Location: Under Music Room#4; New York, New York**

The four surrounded Seven, Amelia, in the small, blackened room, a single light hanging over her head. She was handcuffed to the chair, a white sheet covering her body. It was hard to breath and she felt sick. The sheet was removed and she could vaguely make out four shadows.

She stirred in her bindings, "What do you want? I don't have any money left after the last time the light mugged me!" she spat, growling.

"We want you to join the team," a voice said, before everything went black.

* * *

**Howdy all! I hope you enjoyed and hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better! The team will finally come together for the most part! I can't wait for their first mission which will be coming soon! Hope you enjoyed, please review! Oh, and now I will most likely be updating on weekends so expect new chapters then. **

**Have a dashing day!**

**xoxo,**

**Gacy**


	5. AN Notice

**Sorry this is out so late, I normally post sooner if I get more reviews and stuff. Since school starts up for me in like two days I probably won't be posting for a while and all new chapters will be really long if you guys get any. I'm so sorry! I love you guyssss! All the support has been great and I love each and every PM and review I get! You guys and dolls don't know how much I love and appreciate it! Sorry for no chapter, but I've been reading alot of stories and have recently been watching Ouran Host Club, which is a really awesome anime like** **I don't even like anime all that much, but I simply love that! WATCH IT! And because I love it so much I wrote a fanfic which I will be posting shortly after I post this.**

**So long story short, this is on Hiatus until further notice, but I promise I will finish this story since I love it so much!**

**Love you guys**

**xoxo,**

**Gacy**


	6. Chapter 5

**Location: Mind Field; North Carolina**

Hunter sunk to the ground, her knees finally giving way. Her face was charred, arms and torso dotted with gooey, fresh burns. Tears streamed from her wide, brown eyes as she looked at the maggled body in her hands.

Isaac.

His sharp teeth began to break off, jaw askew. His body, too, was covered in black dust, red splotches more noticeable than her own. Hunter let out a shaky breath, before curling into him and release a sob. The other's body had to be back there, in the cave, all disheveled and torn. Another sob escaped her lips and she hoped oh so badly for Isaac to crack an eye and give her a lopsided smile, tell her everything would be alright.

But he didn't.

She clenched his shirt tighter, burying her head deeper into his chest. Blood oozed from his stomach, a long cut running down the center. She could feel the red liquid on her face, but she never moved to wipe it. She just stayed there, never leaving her newly departed friend's side.

_...beep...beep...beep..._

Hunter jolted upright, covered in a hot sweat, her bed sheet now dampened and sticking to her skin. She looked at her surroundings before realizing she was in the hideout. A circle of hospital beds sat in the center of the room, though her own was pushed back in the corner, away from the others. Wires were attached to her upper body. She carelessly yanked them out, swinging her feet out. They hung off the side of the bed. She gingerly placed them on the ground, her knees wobbling as she pushed herself upwards and onto her feet.

Her thoughts raced. Eyes bulged. Tears spilled and she dudnt try wipe them away, her hands stiff by her side. "Isaac," she whispered, her voice hollow. Six heads snapped towards her. Darren was the first to act, he raced towards her, holding her up by her forearms.

"He's fine, right there," he gestured towards the changelings slender form. Isaac cautiously stepped up to her. Darren moved out of the way, allowing Isaac to place a hand on her shoulder before engulfing her in a hug. Hunter sobbed in his shirt, gripping the fabric from his jacket tightly in her hands.

Isaac sniffled, "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, Hunty. I'm-"

"I thought you were dead!" she cried, burying her head deep into his chest.

Isaac gulped, stroking her hair, "Me too."

Maggie ran up to her friend, eyes glazed with tears, "Hunter," he voice cracked as she looked down at the younger girl. Hunter looked up, tears and snot dripping down her face, a pained expression etched on it.

"Mags," she said, strained. Maggie pulled the girl from Isaac, hugging her tightly, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Rowan slowly walked up to the strawberry headed girl. In his two months being here, the two had grown close as teammates. They spent time together when the team was down in the hideout, Hunter typing away on her computer and Rowan with his nose in a book. They enjoyed each others company, not minding the silence.

"You're awake," he said awkwardly, a few feet away from Hunter. She nodded. The other teammates griuped around the techno wizard, looking to Darren, their leader.

"What happened out there?" Adelaide, the newest addition to the team, all but yelled. She crossed her arms in a challenging fashion. He puffed out his chest, asserting his own dominance, but lowered his stance, raking a hand through his hair.

"Training exercise gone wrong. We were suppose to locate the clip amd return it to Luthor. An unknown face had supposedly taken it to an mine field, where his base was. I sent groups," his voice cracked and he looked down, shaking his head, "We knew it was for training. We knew it was fake. But when Claret lost her legs in the first explosion," he flashed Maggie a sorrowful look, "it became real. We were all circuited back to Hunter. She told us she could handle it. She said she could keep all of our minds set on the goal. But when she saw Maggie 'die'."

Maggie and Hunter cringed. Hunter gripped her best friend's hand, squeezing it. She looked down, "I'm sorry."

"No Hunt-"

"I- I could have prevented this! It's all my fault. I didn't mean to- I didn't want to-"

"Hunter, it's not your fault," Isaac said sympathetically. She shook her head and turned towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Isaac called, sounding the slightest bit irritated.

"I can't say here right now. I need to... think," she paused before exiting.

* * *

The room sat in silence. Blake shrunk back, taking a seat on the couch.

"What happened after that?" Adelaide asked quietly, rubbing her temples. Darren frowned deeply.

"I suppose after Maggie died, we all forgot it was an exercise. After I died my memory returned and I was there for most when they awole from their comatose-like slumber," the team nodded, understanding how things went wrong. But Darren wasn't done.

"As most of you know, Hunter was out for days. I didn't think she would wake up. I don't know what was going on in her mind. I don't know," he swallowed hard, thinking, "I don't know what happened to her back there."

* * *

**Hey guyssss! I'm back and it feels so good to be writing again. This year has been tough and I'm trying my best to keep good grades so this has become a thing I work on in my free time!:) I love/hate this chapter. I know I could have done better, but I was so excited to get this out and get back to y'all! The next chapter will eother be out tomorrow or a loooooooong time from now, depending on my schedule. It will be about each members own experience in the training simulation. I'm super duper excited to be writing it! This chapter was something I thought of when I was going through a rough time with fruends, but I'm really into writing hurt/comfort so yeahhh... But anywho R&R and tell others to do the same! I'm so happy to be back my loves!**

**Have a dashing day!**

**xoxo,**

**Gacy**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Base; Under Music Room #4**

Maggie clutched her head in her hands, currently occupying one of the many spare bedroom the base had.

So it had been her fault, in a way. If she hadn't died, Hunter would not have lost her terms with reality and the team would have been able to complete the mission at hand. She could still remember it clearly. Every second of the disaster replayed over and over again in her head...

_"Come on you guys, this way," I called, ushering Hunter and Isaac along the complex cave system. I had taken the job as tracker, since I was easily able to sense the pulses of the multiple men, their blood leaving the heavy stench of metal in my nose. _

_Hunter came up alongside me, her head looking up to me in an intimidating fashion, her arms crossed over her chest. I looked down at her, eyebrow raised, though still focused on the route of travel._

_"What's up?" I asked causally, knowing it was always something with this girl. She blew air out of her nose, her head snapping back to the train tracks were we walking against. _

_I knew exactly what was wrong. She had hated my joining of the team from day one. She had lectured me on our fouty minute car ride home for the past few weeks. I knew she was only looking out for me, but a small part of me kept thinking she was jealous of me coming in and attracting some of the boys' attention. She had been the only female member of the team for so long, I understand how she'd have that mindset._

_Or maybe it was because she never really had any other male attention apart from them, and she didn't want to share it with another. _

_Only god knows what's running through that midget's mind._

_Hunter's pace suddenly quicken in that of a challenging way. I glowered, looking down at her feet shuffle across the dirt. My thoughts on the scent had now vanished and I began to quicken my pace as well. As we raced each other, I could here Isaac talking in the back, but I was to invested in winning to listen. _

_I had gained an edge on Hunter now. She was yards away from me and desperately trying to catch up. I smile triumphantly, waving my hands in a celebratory dance. She had asked for it and I knew later I would be getting an earful from her._

_Suddenly, electric orange and red filled my vision and I was sent flying backwards. Smoke and dirt mixed together, dancing and twirling in the air, clouding my vision. Echoing booms pireced my ears. I smacked my head on something before painfully landing on my butt. I let out a loud groan of pain, gripping my head in my hands. _

_My lower half was numb. I couldn't feel anything below my waist._

_Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to focus on something else. _

_"Oh god, Maggie!" Isaac cried out, sliding next to me and gripping my hands. His voice was shaky and full of fear. I opened my mouth, but found no words coming out. My lips became chapped and my mind was reeling. _

_"Y-yeah?" I finally managed, after what felt like so long._

_"Your, your legs," he whispered, tightening his hold on my hands. I peeled one eye open and looked down painfully. Everything hurt to move._

_I starred dumbly at the red, tacky dirt below me. Had I tucked my legs in? I tried to move them out from under below, but found nothing to work. I couldn't feel my legs. I didn't have them. _

_"Maggie," Isaac whispered sadly. I squeezed my eyes shut once again, tears burning in my eyes as burrowed my head into Isaac's chest. _

_I didn't feel any pain. Just a buzzing, numbness that left my ears pounding and my body sweaty. I looked up to find Hunter, my vision cloudy. She stood with her back against the wall, brown orbs wide in fear and sadness. Seeing her face made me blubber even more. My whole body shaking in painful cries. _

_This couldn't be it._

_I couldnt die like this. I looked back down, wheezing and sucking in uneven breathes. Pools of blood ran from my legs, which were now no more than stubs. I had never seen this much blood in my entire life. The sight of it made me queasy._

_"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" my voice was slow, almost knowing. I knew the two would never answer my question aloud, but both secretly knew what it was._

_Yes. _

_My blood supply was running low and I tried desperately to clot my wounds, but this, this was far to large from anything I had experienced before. _

_I was going to bleed out. Slowly and painfully. It could take minutes. It could take hours. I looked to Isaac pleadingly, "Please," I whispered, begging._

_He roughly shook his head, knowing what I was asking for. _

_"Please, Isaac," I gasped in pain, "I can't take this any longer."_

_He kept shaking his head, "You're going to be fine. We'll get you back to the ship and D-Darren, he'll know what to do!" he pleaded, tears beading in the corners of his eyes. _

_"Isaac, do it," I commanded harshly, looking down so I wouldn't have to battle with his soft, puppy dog eyes. He whimpered before holding me tightly, hugging me. He stabbed me with his nails before claws took their place, piercing me._

_I couldn't shake the thought he had done this before as my eyes opened and closed, blackness slowly creeping up on me. And with my final breath I ran a hand through his blonde hair and said, "Thank you."_

* * *

__"Blake...Blake..." my mother would say to wake me up. Her breath had always smelt like Carmel sweets and heavy liquor. I had grown use to it by the age of five though my father would always complain how rancid her breathe smelt day after day. I guees that was one of the reasons why she left. My father would scream and yell and kick his feet as though he were a small child. He would explode in a fit of rage, spitting out harsh words and stomping around out small, middle-class home. I hated the way he would say things. He always turned a good situation into a bad one._

_"Daddy! Mommy! I made you both a picture!" eight-year-old me said cheerfully, standing on my tippy toes to show my parents the macaroni I had glued onto a sheet of brightly colored construction paper. My mother squatted down, her teeth tinted yellow from the vigerous amounts of booze she had consumed. She smiled widely, patting my head as though I were a dog._

_"Why that's great Bla-"_

_"Come on, kid, ya really think your mother wants to waste her time looking at that piece of shit?" my father bellowed, gripping my mother's shoulder and yanking her up._

_"Oh no, I-"_

_"You don't wanna see it!" he shouted in her ear, squeezing her shoulder. She looked at her feet, her round cheeks tinting red in frustration. I looked at them with sad, big eyes, my lip jetting out in a pout._

_"But daddy-"_

_"Shut up, kid! Go play outside and be productive like those Martin kids down the block," he huffed, walking out of the room. I looked to my mother, who's eyes were still on her feet. _

_"Mommy," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes._

_"Not now, baby. Mommy's got some packing to do."_

_The next day she was gone. _

_My father banged on my bedroom door. I tried to tune him out, cranking Bon Jovi higher. I was sprawled acrpos my bed, trying to complete an assignment that was due two weeks ago. The banging grew louder and soon followed kicking. I looked up, my brow furrowed in anger._

_"What?" I yelled, extracting one ear bud._

_"Open the damn door!" my father screeched, his words slurred due to alcohol. I groaned, standing from my bed and cracking the door ever so slightly._

_My father, though I could barely call him that, pushed the door open and stomped inside. "Where'd she go? Where's she?" he yelled, grabbing my shirt collar and shaking me. I knew he wouldn't swing, but I flinched out if habit._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," I said through gritted teeth._

_"Her. You're mother, god dammit!" he wailed, face turning red. Before I could answer he shooved me against the wall, fist reeled back. _

_"It's all you're fault," he said lowly before dropping me on the ground and leaving.'__

_Blake woke up, dripping in sweat. His dreams seemed so real, so vivid. He looked to Seven and Compound, who were in the same position as him; on the ground, crowering. He slowly stood upright, taking three fingers and dabbing the sweat off his forehead. He weakly approached his teammates, his energy drained._

_"Wake up. Wake up," he shook them lightly, his own eyes opening and closing. Footsteps creaked behind him and his head whipped around._

_Scarecrow._

_The mask villain looked eerily suspicious. His wickered head scrunched together, seemingly forming a smirk._

_"Hello there, Nobody," his voice was muffled and scratchy, making Blake cringe back, holding his ears._

_"I have a surprise for you," the Scarecrow pulled out a needle filled with a blue-green liquid. He stepped closer and closer, giggling to himself. Blake tried to stand and run, but his legs had stopped working. He was somehow paralyzed._

_"Sweet dreams," the villain whispered before plunging the needle into Nobody's neck..._

* * *

**The Base; Under Music Room #4**

Seven and Compound had died next.

The two sat across from each other. A glass table stacked with books separating them. They both looked at the ground, no words spoken. They had awoken after Scarecrow left. Found Blake dead on the ground, a needle stabbed threw his skin. His eyes blank. Lips white. Both scared and shaken they made a run for it.

Clumsily.

Carelessly.

A land mind erupted, killing the two instantly.

* * *

**The Base; Under Music Room #4**

Rowan was perched against the door frame, watching his two teammates stare at nothing. He crossed his arms knowing they'd have to discuss it sooner or later.

His phone buzzed. Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out his bulky blackberry and looked at the Caller ID.

Unknown.

He had a confused look when answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Its Hunter. I think... I think I need someone to talk to," she said, her voice breaking.

"Uh, yea, sure," he mumbled, leaving to meet Hunter at her request.

**The Marigold Café**

"I don't know if I can go back," she admitted, sipping her chi tea. Rowan shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to say. The coffe house was practically empty, it being eleven o'clock at night. The barista behind the counter eyed them every once in a while, his eyes going back to toweling mugs after a few seconds. Tan and green leaves were scattered against the wall, names of past customers writen in black sharpie. Multiple sets of dark mahogany tables and chairs were grouped around the shop.

Rowan took a bite of his glutton-free Carmel cake, thinking of what to say.

"Sometimes," he started, swallowing, "We have to face what scares us the most."

"Face our fears?" he nodded, looking into her sad, brown eyes. He knew she was displeased with herself. And it must have sucked, to be honest. He wished there was away he could take her mind off things.

"How did you die?" she asked so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"I-I," he stuttered, surprised by her question.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rowan. You don't have to-"

"No, I'm fine," he smiled warmly, "I was partnered with SheWolf. Compound told us to go north and inspect the perimeter. We did as told, but Bane's lackeys came when Hannah became to loud. She could take out many, as could I, but they had cobra venom on hand and shot us both. When I woke up, we were both tied up and severally disoriented. I-I don't know what happened to Hannah, but the henchman, they broke all my bones one by one," he stopped talking after that, hoping Hunter would realized he had died. They sat in silence for the longest time.

Hunter looked down, tears streaming from her eyes and falling onto the floor. Rowan eyes went wide. He reached to place his hand atop hers, but Hunter bolted up right, latching onto him, hugging him tightly.

"I-" she broke down once again, sobbing into his shirt, mumbling apologizes.

"Shhh, its okay, Hunter. It's not your fault," he cooed, rubbing circles on her back. She then looked up at him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Sorry," she said softly before her lips met his.

* * *

**The Base; Under Music Room #4**

Hannah pranced around her room, smiling to herself, glad to be alive. Although the training session had gone horribly wrong, she was ecstatic to find out she had survived and could live with this group of people another day.

Although Rowan's screams still filled her ears and his last words to her...

_I cried, struggling to get out of my binds. He looked to me, mangled and beaten, his eyes bloodshot with purple and black streaks outlining them._

_"Don't, ahhh," he cringed, "don't worry. It only hurts so much because my bones are hollow. It won't hurt as bad, uhhh, it won't hurt as bad," a booming thud echoed through the room and Ravenwing fell limp, his eyes still opened, starring at me. I shivered, looking frantically at the lackeys. They circled me, weapons in hands. I closed my eyes, hoping it would be quick and I wouldn't feel much pain._

_To bad things rarely worked in my favor._

_But as soon as I woke up, the pain was gone... _

Hannah sat on her bed, frowning. She just couldn't think of it anymore. That's what she did when bad things happened. She didn't think of them.

* * *

_Our thoughts were clouded. We didn't know what to think, what to do, after Maggie's death. We were walking back up to find the others, but things seemed different. Tears stained both of our cheeks and we couldn't look at anything, much less each other. As we reached the end, I could see something, a silhouette, in the light. I squinted, but could make nothing of it._

_I looked to Hunter, who seemed as though she were in her own world, far away from reality. _

_"Hunt," I whispered, stopping. She continued on, not paying attention to me. "Hunty!" I said loudly, jogging forward and grabbing her arm. She turned to face me, her eyes glazed over._

_"Hunter," I said lowly, embracing the small girl tightly in my arms. She sniffled, snuggling closer, trying to feel as though she were safe. I tried my best to make her, she was my friend after all, but my eyes were kept on the shadow that seemed to creep closer and closer towards us._

_"We have to go, Hunty," I told her, grabbing her hands and dragging us deeper into the cave system. Shots were fired and I suddenly gripped my stomach, kneeling down in pain._

_"I-Isaac!" she screamed, meeting me on the ground. She held my torso, trying to stop the bleeding. _

_"Were you hit?" I asked her, my voice weak. She shook her head rapidly, eyes in the shape of saucers. Her hands gripped my wounds tighter._

_"We have to get out of here," she said, her eyes starring at the shadow behind me. I nodded, trying to stand. Pain shot through my body and I crumbled to the ground, whimpering like a hurt puppy. More rounds were fired and I hunched over, falling onto Hunter's lap. She let out a mangle yell, throwing her body over mine to keep me from harm._

_"Don't," I whispered, closing my eyes. Hunter kept talking to me, instructing me, but I could barely hear her. Footsteps came near and I felt the cave grow darker. Another voice spoke to her and she yelled and screamed and spat at him. _

_Footsteps walked away and she held me tightly, crying. _

_"Don't go, Isaac, stay with me!" she plead._

_I cleared my throat, "Hunter, I've always-"_

_Then everything went black._

**School**

Isaac was woke up to his lab partner shaking him.

"Uh, uggg, sorry," he mumbled, wiping his eyes.

Jai frowned deeply, "Well, I'm not doing this project by myself," she said, shying away to mix the chemicals they were given.

* * *

_I held Isaac tightly, not wanting to left him go. His face was no longer the same. That spark was gone. I looked up. The man clad in red and black was there, standing before us._

_"Time to go," he said sternly, his voice scratchy from smoking and who knows what._

_"I can't," I cried, "Just kill me!"_

_He shrugged, raising his gun. _

_"This time you'll go easy, but next time I see you, you'll be with me," he growled, firing a shot into my head._

* * *

**Wooo that's one long chapter! I hope you guys like it, I had a great time writing it! If yall know anyone who can do some art for this story please tell me! I'll have to make an official contest and prize later, but anywho. The next chapter will be coming soon I hole, maybe next week if lucky!:) **

**Have a dashing day!**

**Love ya dolls**

**xoxo,**

**Gacy**


End file.
